


Little Piggy

by DarligUlv



Series: Awful Stuff [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blackmail, Brutality, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fat Shaming, Force-Feeding, Forced Pregnancy, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarligUlv/pseuds/DarligUlv
Summary: The Duke of Bromley needs a wife to satisfy the queen who keeps passive aggressively nagging him.Penelope Featherington needs a husband who will let her pursue her studies.So the two made a deal: Penelope will be given Duke Bromley's full support while she pursues her studies, and in turn she will marry him.The deal seemed to good to be true, and it was.
Relationships: Penelope featherington/original character
Series: Awful Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

The wedding was the first red flag.

Penelope had no say in the arrangements, she didn't even get to pick the flowers. The Duke made the guest list and only invited high ranking nobles and the Featheringtons. He refused to invite the Bridgertons even though Penelope desperately wanted Eloise to be her bridesmaid. His slight against the incomparable's family did not go unnoticed and sent the lower nobles into an uproar. But he was a Duke, so no one challenged him. 

There was no reception. The Duke claimed that he couldn't wait any longer and that he needed alone time with his new wife immediately. The noble ladies tittered with flushed cheeks and the men grinned conspiratorially. 

After the last guest had been shooed from the property, the Duke and Penelope walked hand in hand into the manor. Penelope's grip on his hand loosened but he held hers in a vice like grip. She chuckled nervously and peeked up at him as they ascended the stairs and strode down the hall. 

"My lord, I would like to rest now, if you will allow me. The festivities today were quite exhausting--"

"I won't."

"Beg your pardon?"

The Duke shifted his hand so that he gripped her wrist. He grinned down at her. "I won't allow you to rest. We must consummate our marriage after all!" 

Penelope froze, her nervous smile sliding from her face. "B-but you--That wasn't in our contract!" 

The Duke cocked his head to the side quizzically. "What contract?"

Her cheeks reddened and she could feel a hollow pit forming in her stomach. "Our marriage contract. I marry you to keep the queen satisfied, and in return you allow me to focus on my--"

He placed a gloved finger against her lips. "Did either of us ever sign anything, my lady?"


	2. The Other Suitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Duke introduces another suitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fat shaming, gaslighting, and everything in the tags ofc.

"N-no, but--" Penelope shook her head vigorously. 

The Duke burst into peals of laughter that echoed through the darkened arched hallways. He shook his head aggressively mimicking her movements. He puffed out his cheeks, widened his eyes, and exhaled slowly like a pufferfish. 

"Your plump cheeks are trembling so terribly, you know? You look like a piggy plodding to slaughter. I suppose that isn't too far from your predicament though. Lady Bromley, I intend to slaughter your maidenhead." 

Tears began to peek from the corners of Penelope's eyes. This man was nothing like the chivalrous and humorous gentleman who had approached her at the debutante ball! How could a man who had made her laugh and twirled her across countless ballroom floors be this...Wicked? What of all the things they'd discussed? What about his promise to allow her to continue her studies? Was all of that a mere ruse to force her into marriage with him? But why her? Why not Prudence or Philipa? Or that damnable Marina?! She's the one who deserved this, not her! 

She gasped when the Duke gripped her face in one hand and squeezed. He rapped on her temple with his knuckles. "Hello? Is anyone in there? Oh please don't tell me you've become simpleminded! Honestly, you should know that someone of your size can only really rely on their wits. If you've no wits, then what are you other than a sow clothed in pearls and silk? Come along now. Regardless of your mental state, it is our first night and we shall do as the freshly married do." He smirked at her mischievously and continued down the hall. He was so strong that she could only stumble along behind him, crying silently and whimpering pitiful pleas. 

"My lord, please. You said you'd let me pursue my studies! That was our deal! We talked about it at length before you proposed--

An exasperated roar startled her into silence. The Duke spun on his heel to face her, temporarily releasing her arm. "Can you be any more selfish, Penelope? Yes, I recall what we agreed. You get to have all the knowledge in the world that I, a Duke can provide you. And I am to have a wife to satisfy that meddlesome queen! That is the only thing I get out of this deal! Can't you see how unfair it is? You get your studies and the wealth and power of a duchess, and what do I get? A greedy little bitch who only thinks of herself!" 

He leaned in close to snarl the last few words into her face. Flecks of spittle peppered her face and she scrunched her eyes shut. He had backed her into a wall, and she desperately wished that it would absorb her. 

"I'm sorry, my lord! I thought--When we made the agreement you seemed satisfied, I didn't know that you wanted--"

"What? You didn't think I wanted love? Or perhaps you think I don't deserve it. To you I am but a simple fool unworthy of your love," he spat. 

Penelope froze, shocked by his words. Love? Did he love her? She didn't think he did--she thought this marriage was only to appease their respective families! But, he loved her? She suddenly felt bad for trying to deprive him of their first night. After all, it was only one night. After this, she would spend most of her days in the library devouring every book she could reach. She could give him this night. He deserved it after all. He really wasn't getting much out of the deal. 

"My lord, I'm sorry for being selfish. Let us continue, alright? We shall have our first night." She smiled at him and he reciprocated. 

He wiped away her tears and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. "It's quite alright, my dear." 

They walked hand in hand into their quarters were a bevy of maids were preparing the sheets on a large four-poster bed. The Duke sent the maids scurrying away with a flick of his wrist. They pulled the doors shut behind them and then, the Duke and his duchess were alone. The Duke began stripping off his clothes, throwing them every which way. His jacket flew onto an armchair. His trousers on the loveseat by the window. Penelope found herself watching him, completely frozen and unable to think. Her hands trembled as he removed his undergarments revealing his manhood. It was her first time seeing a man in all his...Glory. His privates were so different from her own, but naturally, they would be. A thin layer of blonde hair stretched from his chest to his...Penelope could only describe it as an appendage. She didn't even have a reference that she could liken it to. Eloise would probably call it a diminished elephant trunk or something even more scandalous. 

"Well? Do you mean to stare all night? Remove your garments as well." 

Penelope jumped when the Duke looked at her. She hesitantly untied her skirts letting them fall to the floor. She removed everything leaving only her bralette. The Duke released a snort of laughter which he didn't try to disguise. Penelope blushed and felt a fresh wave of tears coming. She bit her lip and looked to the ground. The Duke sighed and approached her. He places his hands on her shoulders and stared down at her. She glanced up but couldn't discern the feeling she saw in his eyes. 

"Oh come now, you mustn't be so sensitive and take everything to heart, dearest. How ever will you last as the Duchess, if you can't handle some mere laughter?" 

She hung her head, feeling foolish for crying over every little thing. But...Did he have to be so...blase about it? Why must he laugh at her in the first place? Her thoughts were derailed when suddenly the Duke's hand moved to her breasts. He fitted his hand on the hem of her bralette, just between her breasts, and gripped the fabric. Using that as a lead he pulled her toward the bed, then roughly flung her onto it. She yelped as she bounced on the soft surface. He fell upon her and yanked at the bralette, but it needed to be undone in the back, so his efforts only resulted in it digging into her soft pale skin. 

"How long do you plan on wearing this? Remove it at once, so I may taste every bit of you!" 

She shakily removed the garment and he tore it off, throwing it behind him. He sat up so he was sitting above her with his knees on either side of her. His...trunk seemed to jump and then suddenly become firmer and lengthen until it was twice as long as it had been when she'd first seen it. Her mouth fell open in shock. He laughed at her expression, then grinned almost maniacally. He shuffled forward on his knees until he was hovering above her chest. Her perky breasts brushed against his thighs and she was even more surprised to realize that she was feeling...tingly. She'd never felt this way before--she didn't even know it was possible. She thought of Marina suddenly. Has she felt this way with Sir George? Had they done such things--

Suddenly without warning, the Duke surged forward, shoving his length into Penelope's open mouth. Tears sprung from her wide eyes, as his head smashed into the back of her throat. She gagged violently, clenching her eyes shut as bile spewed from her nose and mouth, slathering his member with her sick. 

"How revolting!" The Duke snarled, but instead of removing himself, he pressed forward, grabbing her head and forcing her to warm his length. He began to pump in and out of her mouth savagely. The combination of saliva, bile, and cum created a disgusting squelching and sloshing noise. Bubbles of snot erupted from Penelope's nose and her face reddened during the continuous assault. Penelope slammed her hands down on the bed, as her oxygen began to be depleted. Her breathing became shaky and labored, and she quickly began slapping at his thighs desperately. The Duke ignored her and stared intently at her face, as he fucked her mouth to completion. He gasped and shuddered, groaning as he shot a load of thick cum directly down his wife's throat. 

He pulled out after emptying into her. A string of thick fluid, a mixture of saliva, snot, and cum followed his cock as he pulled it from her throat. He released her head and she collapsed onto the bed, shuddering and sobbing. He watched her cry for a few minutes, then shuffled down the length of her again until he stared directly at her fat cunt. He ignored her choking sobs as he prodded at it with his fingers. The lips and folds were completely dry. 

"How shameful. I, your dear husband blessed you with my manhood, my glorious cock, and you have the audacity to be unaroused?" 

"I--hic--my lord, you hurt me! I couldn't--hic--breathe! I feared for my life!" 

"Oh don't be dramatic. What have I told you about your sensitivity?" 

"Perhaps, if you were gentler? Please?" 

The Duke laughed uproariously. "Gentler? My lady, have you ever lain with a man before?"

"Of course not! I am chaste, my lord." 

"Of course you are. So, you do not know that gentleness during sex is impossible. All wives must go through this same experience. It is their duty. But--maybe you didn't enjoy this because I'm not one of your kind." The Duke rolled off of her and stood. He grabbed his trousers from the love seat and yanked them on. 

Penelope painstakingly sat up, staring at him in confusion. "What do you mean, one of my kind?" She didn't comment on his redressing. Maybe he was tired now and they would go to sleep! She didn't think she could take another bout of...Whatever that had been. 

"Another swine of course!" He walked over and pointed at her dry loins. "Obviously an enormous sow like you requires a suitable boar to properly breed her!" He grabbed her around her middle and effortlessly flipped her on the bed, so her behind faced the bed's canopy. She gasped and struggled to turn over but he held her down with one hand on the small of her back. 

"MAIDS! Bring in the other suitor!" He shouted. 

"Other suitor? What? My lord let me get dressed, I am exposed!" 

"Is that all you can think about? I say there's another suitor and you wish to look nice for him? Greedy bitch!" He brought his free hand down on her ass, slapping it viciously. Penelope screamed in pain and dissolved into a fit of sobbing. He continued to slap her plump jiggling fat ass as a team of ten maids entered, herding a 500-pound white pig into the room. The pig grunted as the maids pushed it towards the bed. Its snout was tied shut with a rope, which also served as a lead. One of the maids tied the lead to the post closest to Penelope, then quickly backed away. The maids scurried out with their heads bowed. Before they shut the door behind them, an old man entered carrying a large medical bag. The man stood to the side against the wall. He glanced at the boar, then at Penelope, then finally at the Duke who stared back at him with a grin that would sicken a Cheshire cat. 

"My lord, I must implore you to rethink this...Activity. A boar's genitals are incompatible with that of a human woman's, she could be seriously injured--"

"And that's why you're here. Doctor, I've already paid you a sizeable amount which I believe you used to pay off your many debts. If you no longer wish to do this, I'd like my money back."

The doctor lowered his gaze and shook his head. "N-no my lord. I will perform my duties as promised." 

While they spoke, Penelope became paralyzed with fear. She couldn't see anything aside from the sheets on the bed, but she could hear everything. The grunting of an animal--a boar, according to the doctor. Why was there a doctor? What in God's name was the Duke planning to do to her? He had since stopped spanking her and simply rested his hand on her back, pinning her to the bed. She began whimpering and crying again. 

"Please. Please, my lord. Don't do this," she begged. 

"What's that? Why my dear, I am surprised at you! I brought in a suitor that suits your specific tastes and yet you refuse to speak his language!" He turned to the boar which was snuffling at the bed. "I am terribly apologetic, Mr. Boar. This sow is severely lacking in basic swine etiquette." The pig grunted in response. "Ah, yes, that is a grand idea! I'm glad you're so accomodating!" 

The Duke leaned down to whisper in Penelope's ear. "Mr, Boar is willing to forgive you and mayhaps be gentle, if you from now on you speak in his language." 

"What--AAAH!" Penelope shrieked as the Duke slapped her ass again, this time a bit harder than before. 

"I've never heard a swine say 'what' in all my years. Have you, Doctor?" 

"...No, my lord."

"You're an intelligent man. Why don't you educate my dear sow on how to speak as a swine would?" 

The Doctor's mouth fell open in shock but at the Duke's expectant look, he snapped it closed. "My-my lady, it would do you good to squeal like a sow, so that you may communicate properly with...with the suitor." 

Penelope fell silent, suddenly realizing that something awful was about to happen and she was powerless to stop it. An animalistic sob fell from her lips and she squirmed underneath the Duke's heavy hand. 

"Though your silence is particularly pleasant, that still isn't the result I'm seeking, Penelope. How should a sow speak to her boar?"


End file.
